


Come and See the Stars With Me

by mr_trashy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Asshole father, Child Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual smut maybe?, I'm Bad At Tagging, It gets better I swear, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Verbal Abuse, crow is a dweeb, leo is a sinnamon roll, lots of swearing, rated PG for Pretty Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_trashy/pseuds/mr_trashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo was pretty average. The only thing not average about him was that he had blue hair and was a transgender boy. Everyone knew but few people approved and the ones that did still rejected him because he was an omega. He thought he would never find anybody that liked him and he was okay with that until he met a very loud and annoying alpha his senior year. Then everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> So uh hi I'm new here and I've never written anything serious like this so don't have your hopes up too high because I 100% know that you will be very disappointed. So uh yeah here you go.

Leo sighed as he walked up to the school. _One more year_  he thought as he made his way to the school building. He walked into his first class, art, which he seemed to be his only talent besides eating an entire pizza in five minutes and managing to watch twelve hours worth of Netflix in about nine and a half hours. Nothing was any different from last year besides a few new people that he had seen around before but had never bothered to know. He sat in the back and took out his sketchbook and began to draw. About a minute later he heard the bell ring and the teacher walked into the class and began welcoming them back. He didn't really pay any attention until he heard her say something about a new student arriving. He didn't really care because he was pretty sure that this person would end up hating him for one reason or another so he just continued to draw until he heard the teacher introduce the student and then he noticed the new smell in the room. It smelled of lemons and the smoke from the embers of a fire that had been just put out. It was an interesting enough smell that he glanced up and saw a very tall, boy with tan skin standing there grinning. He had very wavy chocolate hair that if colored blue would look like the ocean and soft forest green eyes. Leo stared for a bit before he shook his head and began drawing again. _It's not worth getting attracted to him if he'll just hate me anyways. Besides, he's an alpha. I can't imagine him ever wanting to interact with an omega except for the purpose of breeding._ He thought as he furiously erased part of his drawing, a scowl on his face for reason other than annoyance. He was so into his drawing that he didn't hear the teacher say to pick a partner for the assignment they were doing.

Of course everyone wanted to be with the exciting new alpha but the alpha didn't really want to be with them. Yeah sure he loved the attention but the person who had caught his eye was the person sitting in the back drawing the entire time. He politely said no to all of them before he began to move in the direction of Leo. But before he got to far, a firm hand grasped his wrist. "I don't think you want to be partners with _that_.", a beta said practically spitting his words. The tan skinned alpha cocked his head and gave a confused look at them as they all exchanged glances. "Haven't you heard? That's that omega that goes around pretending to be a man. I doubt it's even _human_." he said scoffing. The alpha didn't like how this beta talked about the omega. It bothered him that these people didn't seem to know this omega but all seemed to hate him. He shrugged, pulled his arm away, and continued walking towards the omega sitting all alone in the back corner of the room. As he continued to get closer to Leo, the smell of lilacs and old parchment paper that he noticed when he walked in got stronger.

Leo was still in 'Leo art land' until a very loud and obnoxious "HEY YOOO" snapped him out of his trance. He looked up to see the green eyed alpha walking towards him grinning. He frowned and figured there was someone besides him or something until he felt a few pokes at his arm. He looked up and scowled, which was unusual on it's own as he would normally be very shy and passive to new people that he has just met. "Hey so I notice that you don't have a partner and I was wondering if-" he was cut short by the smaller boy interrupting him.

"If you are looking to get close just to mate with me because I'm an omega then you should just stop trying right now because I won't." Leo said in an irritated tone. "And if you're here just to try and make a fool of me because I'm the 'weird kid' then please just leave now." The alpha was taken aback as he listened. How often did this type of stuff happen to this boy if he felt the need to say that right after he came over. He crossed his arms and flashed a wide smile.

"I'm not here for any of that I just wanted to know if you would like to be my partner for this assignment that we're doing?" he said looking at the omega hopeful. Leo gave an annoyed huff as he turned to the alpha. He squinted and studied him to see if he could detect a hint of anything that would mean this was all just a prank or some cruel joke but his smile looked genuine and his eyes told him that he actually wanted to. He sighed and pinched his temples.

"Yeah alright fine but this better not be a joke or something because I'm already done with this day and we haven't even gotten through first period yet." Leo said with an annoyed look. He was secretly happy that someone had come to him first and not as a joke to be his partner in class. He generally hated group assignments and would usually just work by himself and not just because of his anxiety when working with groups of people, but also because everyone else simply refused to work with him. But as the alpha sat down, everyone else stared in shock that someone, especially an alpha, had managed to work up the courage to ask to be the introverted omega's partner and had actually gotten him to say _yes_. Everyone picked their partners and began discussing what had just happened and would mostly likely discuss it all week. Leo felt kind of bad because now this alpha might get harassed because of him but at the same time he was the one who came to Leo so no not really. The teacher began explaining the work to everyone and setting up due dates and requirements. While this was going on, the alpha leaned over to Leo and offered his hand out.

"My name is Draven by the way. But you can call me Crow." he said grinning as Leo slowly put out his hand to shake the alphas, eyeing the other boy suspiciously. Leo wondered how he got Crow from Draven but didn't dwell on it too much.

"My name is Leo. Call me anything else and I will punch you in the throat." Leo added flatly with a small sarcastic smile for effect. This made Crow start to giggle a bit and the teacher gave them a disapproving look and opened her mouth to say something to them but then the bell rang and it was on to the next class. The hallways were buzzing with the arrival of the new alpha and what happened in art. _If I hear one more goddamn thing about Draven, Crow, whatever, I'm going to murder someone._ He thought as he walked to his next class, well aware of the stares and glares he was getting from fellow students. As it happened, Draven was in this class too and insisted that they sit next to each other. Leo just sighed and decided he was too worn out already to argue with him. So he sat next to Crow and listened to his teacher drone on about something that had to do with the quadratic formula and graphs or something. He didn't know and didn't care. All he could think about was the loud alpha sitting next to him and if this really was some kind of sick joke that the students had come up with. Even if it wasn't, this guy was still annoying and having him in two of his classes made him groan internally. _This is going to be one long ass school year_. He thought as he chewed on a pencil, trying to ignore the very annoying boy beside him who kept raising his hand to answer the question and every time getting it completely wrong.

-

He heard the last bell ring and sighed in relief. This day had gone from weird to weirder. Leo found out, much to his demise, that instead of just two, he had Crow for five out of the eight periods in a day, not including lunch. So long for a peaceful last year. Not only that but all the sudden everyone is treating him differently now that he is hanging out with this alpha. All of the sudden, the insults are less to his face and more behind his back. He doesn't see the point of talking about someone behind their back. He believes it would be much better if you just confront the person and sort out any issues you have. Of course this is coming from the guy who doesn't usually talk to anyone because of his anxiety. But Leo has determined that Crow is playing some sort of game. Sure he seemed genuine at first but it's easy to hide emotions. So he is staying on the wary side of this, making sure he doesn't get too close so he won't get burned. But so far so good. All the alpha seemed to want out of him was for him to listen to his shitty puns and sit by him at lunch because he didn't like the other alphas. He zipped up his backpack and headed out the back door of the school, making sure no one was watching. He has had trouble in the past with alphas trying to corner him and 'convince' him to mate with them. Of course he would always punch them and run all the way home. So he developed a back route away from all the people so he could get home without being bothered.

Or that was the plan up until now.

Leo was walking along cautiously, looking around for any alphas that might appear. He relaxed a little when he was sure no one was around but then jumped as he heard a very loud. "HEY YO LEO WHERE YA GOIN LET ME COME TOO" and recognized the voice immediately. It was Crow of course. Somehow this tall rowdy boy had managed to find Leo. Leo whipped around and shushed him. He gave Crow a cold hard glare.

"Will you please _shut up_ Draven. I am trying to-" Leo started but was abruptly interrupted.

"I told you call me Crow and why are you acting all weird?" Crow asked in a not so silent voice. Leo screamed on the inside and felt a small part of him die because surely everyone had heard this loudmouth by now and surely now everyone knew his secret route.

"Draven, Crow, whatever! I am trying to get home without having to punch somebody but if you do not shut the hell up, I will not be able to. I would like to make it home without some hot headed alpha deciding that I'm their afternoon snack." Leo practically hissed as he turned around and tried to continue walking until he felt another presence at his side. "Crow what the _fuck_ are you doing?" he asked in a hushed tone. He was about 184% done with Crows shit right now. Crow shrugged.

"You said you didn't want any alphas jumping you right? I take it you're an omega?" Crow asked looking right at Leo. Leo just nodded his head and Crow grew a big goofy grin at that answer. "Well then I'll just walk you home! That way they'll smell me and won't jump you and if they try-" he flexed a bit "-I'll just teach them a lesson! Plus I go the same way as you." he said posing in a classic 'strong man' pose. Leo didn't know whether to laugh or scoff. On the one hand this alpha, the first alpha he's met that hasn't tried to just mate with him right away, is offering to walk him home to ensure his safety. On the other hand, he liked his sneaky plan a lot better and thought it was more reliable but now that plan was ruined.

Leo shrugged. "Sure I guess so since _someone_ ruined my other plan" he said turning his head to face Crow. Crow fake gasped dramatically. He was only lightly salted about this. Okay that's a lie, he was very salty but he, for once, was glad he had some company that seemed to respect him at least a little bit. The rest of the way home, Leo continued to be very salty and Crow just played along and laughed. When they got to Leos house, Crow waved goodbye and Leo just turned his back and walked up to his house. Not that he didn't appreciate the action of the alpha but he just didn't want to show that he cared. It was a little mean but he didn't mind because maybe this would get Crow to stop following him everywhere. He entered his house and shouted a quick hello before running up to his room. He was not on good terms with his father. His father didn't approve of him being trans and refused to believe that his child was an omega. So Leo just avoided him at all costs and while his mother was sweet she was a pushover and didn't really stand up to anybody especially not his father. As he passed his mother, she remarked on how his smell had another one mixed in slightly but he ignored it like he had never heard her at all. He entered his room and closed the door. He flopped down on his bed and sighed in relief, as he had successfully survived day one of senior year now only about...174 days left. Leo you can do this. He thought as he grabbed a cookie from his cookie tin and fell asleep with the cookie still in his hand.

-

Leo awoke the next morning still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He took a quick shower then got dressed with fresh clothing. By fresh he means clothes he wore four days ago that don't smell too bad. He ran downstairs and was about to walk out the door when he felt his stomach grumble long and loud. He frowned and went into the kitchen for food but quickly regretted it as he spotted his father standing there rummaging through the fridge. He tried to walk away as quietly as he could but his father had spotted him going. He heard the fridge slam shut and he visibly flinch. Shit shit shit shit Leo thought as he continued trying to move towards the door until he heard his father speak and he knew he was screwed.

"So I heard you have found an alpha have you?" his father asked. Leo steeled himself and turned around to answer his father. He shook his head and started to say something before he was interrupted by his father. "I can't believe anybody in their right mind especially an alpha would want to hang around you, you sad sack of shit." Leo was expectant and fearful of what was coming next so he put his arms up to shield himself, but he didn't get what he expected and was grateful to the universe for that. "Now get out of here before I decide to be generous and teach you a lesson you so desperately need." his father growled and Leo stiffened and before he could even think about what he was doing, his instincts took over and he bolted out the door. He ran and didn't stop until he got to school, feeling as though he was going to pass out every second of the way. He slowed to a stop when he finally reached the school, panting heavily and putting his hands on his knees not only to stabilize himself but to keep his knees from shaking too much. He felt his stomach churn and rushed over to a trash can to throw up but nothing came out except stomach acid. After that he felt a little better and wiped his mouth, beginning to walk towards the main door leading into the school. He entered and quickly went to his first class, not wanting to talk to anyone or do anything.

He sat in the back and laid his head down on the desk to rest for a bit. It was fine until the bell rang and he heard a very certain loud and obnoxious voice and groaned as it drew closer to where he was sitting. He kept his head down, pretending (and trying) to be asleep until he was shaken 'awake'. He looked up at grow and glared.

"What the fuck do you want Crow?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Crow put his hands up in defense and smiled nervously.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay..." Crow said as Leo put his head back down. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" silence "Okay I'll leave you alone now..." he said as he took his seat besides Leo and listen to the teacher drone on about how they need to work their hardest everyday if they are to get good grades on this project. Leo almost drifted off to sleep until he felt (and heard) his stomach growl quite loudly. He groaned and hoped no one heard it. But of course, someone did. The one person he didn't want to hear it. "Hey if you were hungry you should've just told me and I could've given you some poptarts or something. Leo perked up at the word 'poptart'. No one knew, but poptarts were his favorite and he was never allowed to have them. So when Crow said that he had poptarts, Leo was suddenly wide awake and willing to listen.

"Do you have anymore poptarts?" Leo asked, intent on getting those poptarts by any means necessary. Crow gave him a weird look like he was some sort of alien or something and slowly nodded.

"Uh yeah" he said pulling a package of poptarts out of his backpack and holding them up. "They're right he-" he started until Leo snatched them out of his hand and tore open the package to eat them. "H-Hey! I didn't say you could have those! You didn't even ask!" he whined frantically trying to get his poptarts back but failing as Leo was eating them too quickly. The rest of the class stared at them in confusion and the teacher just sighed.

"HEY!" she yelled making the two freeze and turn their heads towards, Leo with two half eaten poptarts sticking out of his mouth and Crow with fistfuls of Leo's blue hair. "IF YOU TWO DON'T CAN IT I'LL COME OVER THERE AND DUCTAPE YOUR MOUTHS SHUT FOR YOU!" they immediately lightly bowed their heads and sat down quickly, not wanting to face the wrath of their teacher on the second day of senior year. The other students looked at them from the corner of their eyes and snickered. Leo quickly finished the two poptarts in his mouth and Crow glared at him as Leo sent a shit-eating grin at him. He was flipped off by Crow for that.

Leo felt a lot better after that. He wasn't so hungry that he wouldn't last until lunch anymore and he felt more energized and more able to focus. He wanted to thank Crow for the food but at the same time he is a stubborn asshole and so he decided against it. He went the rest of the day feeling particularly goo for no reason other then he got to eat a poptart for the first time in a long time. Plus, he noticed that it was his favorite flavor, s'more. It wasn't smiling all the time but it was not sulking all the time and in Leo's book, that's good. But he was in such a good mood that nothing could ruin it. Not the various insults thrown at him daily. Not the fact that his art assignment is due in two days and neither him nor Crow has done anything on it. Not even the fact that Crow was in most of his classes and they continued to make fools of themselves in every single one they had together. It was like nothing could make him feel terrible today after this morning.

Well _almost_ nothing.

Once the last bell signaling the end of school rang, Leo packed up and headed out the door with a super loud and obnoxious Crow trailing behind him. They walked home together, Crow trying to get Leo to smile by making weird faces, shitty puns, and terrible jokes. His puns almost got Leo since bad puns are his weakness, but he never got him to fully smile. Along the way, Leo and Crow passed a group of alphas who whistled at Leo. He just rolled his eyes and kept walking but Crow stopped and growled at them, making them glare back and shuffle away, not daring to do any more. Leo snorted and gave him a confused looked.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked out of genuine curiosity. He had only seen an alpha act protective over people they care about and they met yesterday so he was pretty sure he didn't exactly qualify in that category. Crow turned to him and let out a breath as he clenched his fists. An angry look washed over his face and Leo instinctively pulled away from him.

"I hate it when other alphas do shit like that just because they're alphas. It makes me so fucking pissed." Crow said through clenched teeth. Leo swallowed thickly and stared hard at the ground below them. Then Crow shook it off and gave a light laugh. "Of course most of them do it so that can't be helped really. Sorry if I scared you a bit aha." he said scratching the back of his neck nervously, afraid that he scared Leo off. Leo looked up at him and gave a small smile of relief as he released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Crows eyes lit up as he saw Leo's small smile. "AHA I GOT YOU TO SMILE FINALLY!" he shouted pumping his arm in victory. Leo just shook his head and smacked his over the head. He wasn't minding this but then was snapped back to reality as he became painfully aware of the pair of eyes that watched him like a hawk from the window of his house that he almost accidentally passed because of lack of attention. He stopped and turned to Crow.

"Hey uh I gotta go. Thanks...for the poptart...it was good..." he said awkwardly fidgeting with the hoodie tied around his waist until he said a quick good bye and ran up the driveway to his house. Crow waved at him and then continued walking in the assumed direction of his house. Leo opened the door as said hello as he tried to rush up the stairs before he heard his father speak and he stopped cold one stair up.

"I don't want to see you with that boy ever again you hear me?" his father said and Leo walked back down to meet his father. His good feeling was gone and it was replaced with a burning feeling in his chest. Usually he was scared but what his father just said filled with anger. He met his fathers eyes and for the first time in years, he spoke back to him.

"I've been around him for what, two days, and you already don't want me around him? Why? Is it because he's an alpha? Is it because he is a good person unlike you? Well I've got news for you. I refuse to sit around here any longer and listen to your bullshit commands just because you're my father. I'll hang around whoever I want to hang around and you can't change that!" he shouted. It had started out in a soft tone but quickly escalated and his father was taken back by this. He just stared in shock at Leo as he turned around and walked up the stairs. Once he got to his room, his knees gave out and he fell onto the bed. He did it. He finally did it. He stood up to his father. But now what would his father do? Would he lock him in his room until he agreed never to see Crow again? Would he try to find Crow to tell him to stay away? Both were very possible ideas but Leo didn't want to worry abut that now. For now he just wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a slut for angst and prepare yourselves because the angst is coming ;3  
> Also sorry if this is weird/bad this is my first story so feedback would be appreciated ^^"


	2. All Things Must Come To An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be going great. Leo's grades are up and he's feeling a lot better mentally. Of course everything good must come to an end at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're ready for some savage comebacks.  
> jkjk sorry it's short but here.

A few weeks had passed since school had started and they were the best weeks of Leo's crappy life so far. He found he actually looked forward to school because of Crow (not that he'd ever admit that to anyone). He was still a grade A asshole but Crow didn't seem to mind that too much. But life went on, his grades improved, and he didn't get in that many fights anymore. He was as happy as he could be and autumn was approaching which he was secretly hyped for. But everyday was pretty much the same now. Wake up, go to school, mess around with Crow, go home, go to bed. He liked this pattern but knew it wouldn't last long. It was just a matter of when it was going to stop. The day it stopped started off better than normal with Leo eating a full breakfast for once and arriving at school without any trouble. It wasn't until second period math that it started to diverge from the normal routine.

"Hey Leo." Crow said suddenly. Leo didn't even look at him. He just sighed and continued to solve the assigned problems on the board.

"Yes Crow?" he said not really paying attention to Crow.

"I found a really cool place and after school I'd like you to come with me to see it. I think you'll really like it." Crow said. Leo stopped dong equations and looked with a mixed expression of confused and shocked. He silent for a few moments before trying to speak.

"Wh-What? Crow, no, Draven you know I can't. My father would kill me if I didn't come home right away! I...I can't I-" Leo started as he began fidgeting with the hem of his sweatshirt before Crow took his hands and cut him off.

"Screw your dad Leo. Just forget about him. You should be able to make decisions for yourself, not based on guideline that some old abusive asshat made for you so that you wouldn't get out of his grasp. Just come with me, _please._ " Crow said gripping Leo's hands harder. Leo nodded shakily and Crow beamed. After that, Leo went back to continuing trying to solve the problems but he just couldn't seem to focus on anything but what Crow had said. _You should be able to make decisions for yourself._ It rang in Leo's head and for the remainder of the school day, that's all he could think about. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that Crow had poptarts for him at lunch.

"Hey Leo, are you alright? You've been out of it all day. You didn't even notice that I had poptarts at lunch and you smell those things from like, a mile away." Crow said leaning against the locker next to Leos'. He snapped out of the trance he was in and looked up at Crow.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking." he said zipping up his bag and closing his locker. He slung the back onto his back and began walking towards the nearest exit with Crow following close behind.

Crow didn't press any further into it and just walked along silently next to Leo. They walked like that until they walked by Leo's house and Leo stopped. Crow stopped and turned around to face him.

"Leo please. Don't give in to your fear." Crow said in a pleading tone. Leo just looked away.

"Easy for you to say. You're an alpha." Leo said as he glared at the ground. Crow started to speak but Leo cut him off. "All your instincts tell you to do whatever you want while all my instincts tell me to follow commands and behave. It's a constant battle with me and my omegan self and I hate it. You don't understand how much I hate being an omega. I hate feeling like I should just obey everyone without question. I just to be free and be my own person." Crow grabbed his hand and pulled him forward into a hug. At first, Leo was confused and tried to resist but he stopped when he heard Crow speak.

"Then come with me and let me show you how to be free." Crow said with a smile. Leo gave a small smile and nodded, not knowing what to do after that because he had never been hugged before. Crow let him out of his embrace with a confused look. "Have you never been hugged before?" he asked and Leo shook his head. Crow gasped. "Tragic. You need to hug more and I can help with that." he said smiling as Leo just looked at him with annoyance. Crow released Leo from the hug and as he did so, Leo punched Crow in the shoulder which made him yelp in pain. He was about to ask why Leo had done that until he heard a door open and felt Leo stiffen beside him.

"Leo what the hell are you doing get your ass in the house! Now!" Leo's father yelled. Leo visibly flinched and shrunk behind the tall alpha that was not standing in front of him. His confident feeling of becoming free was gone and it was being replaced with fear and obedience. He didn't want to give in but it was extremely hard not to when his entire body was telling him that he needed to. Crow was there to help stop him though. So when Leo's father tried to walk around Crow to get to Leo, Crow stopped him with his arm and gave him a glare.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Crow said in a threatening tone and gave a low growl when Leo's father tried to push past him once more. Leo stared at his father in fear as his father turned to Crow and glared at him.

"I don't know what you want with my _daughter_ but I highly suggest you step aside, boy, before I'm forced to do something rash." he said cracking his knuckles. Crow didn't seem phased at all by this and stood his ground.

"Well then lucky he isn't your daughter then. We'll be going now." Crow said as he turned around to guide Leo away. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to tell the other alpha to get his hands off of him. Right as he opened his mouth, a fist connected with his cheek and he was sent stumbling backwards onto the ground. Leo shouted his name and rushed over to him to make sure he was still conscious. He was in the middle of helping him up when he felt himself being dragged up. His fear had dissipated into anger for how his father had treated his friend like he treated him. He thrashed around until finally he got one arm lose and elbowed his father right in the gut. Then as his father reeled back in pain, he punched him with each hand in the face. As his father tripped and fell onto the ground below him, Leo glared at him.

"I am not your _daughter._ I never was. And now, I am most certainly not your son either. Not anymore at least." Leo said as he turned his back on him and walked over to Crow to help him up. As they walked away, Leo heard his father shout at him to never come back to his house again and he was okay with that. He looked up at the taller boy. "Thanks. Really. You helped me find the courage to stand up to my father back there." Leo said giving Crow a small smile. Crow just grinned.

"If me getting punched is what helps you then oka-ow hey what the fuck. I take that back I don't want to help if you're actually going to punch me-ow! Stop that!" Crow pouted rubbing his arm. Leo just snickered and punched him one last time. Leo was bad with conveying his feelings so he punched people out of affection ( _most_ of the time). They walked until the sun was about to set before Crow spoke up suddenly. "Do you still wanna go to that place I was talking about earlier today?" Crow asked. Leo nodded and Crow grinned as he grabbed one of Leo's hands and took off running, dragging Leo behind him, in the direction of the place he wanted to show Leo. Leo let out a startled yelp and yelled at Crow for pulling him while running. He continued to run and drag Leo with him until they got to the top of a grassy hill. The hill gave them a perfect view of the town below and the setting sun. Leo's eyes widened as he stared at the beautiful scenery before him. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He looked over at Crow who was staring at him with a smile. Leo felt a blush creep onto his face.

"D-Don't look at me like that it's creepy..." Leo mumbled turning his head away. Crow just laughed and smiled at him. "Shut up you weirdo!" Leo shouted as he tackled Crow to the ground, face still red and Crow still laughing. They landed in the grass with a thud and were quite for a moment before both bursting out into laughter. Leo felt genuinely happy for the first time in what felt like forever. He hadn't laughed like this in so long that he had forgotten what it felt like to actually laugh. He sighed and looked up the sky which was now showing a few stars but was still slightly bright so you couldn't see all of them just quite yet. He closed his eyes and laid there for a while before speaking again. "Thanks for everything today Draven. I meant it. You were a big help and a good friend. I honestly can't thank you enough." he said in an actually serious tone which was highly unusual for him to say in the least.

"I've been promoted to friend now? Wow I feel so honored. And if you really can't thank me enough then you can go ahead and thank me more right now." Crow said in a snobby tone. Leo glared at him and sat up to punch him in the arm for like the fifth time that day. Crow sat up also and rubbed his arm and stuck out his tongue at Leo. Leo just gave him an innocent look.

"You told me to thank you more and I thank my _friends_ by punching them." Leo said innocently. Crow rolled his eyes but then took on a more serious tone.

"Do you have anywhere to go that is an actual place and not like a park bench? Maybe a relative or another friend who can take you in?" Crow asked and Leo's face went pale. He began to fidget with the hem of his shirt like he does when he's nervous and looked down. He spoke softly and lost his usual snarky attitude.

"N-No. The only living relatives I have are my parents and you're my only friend..." he said becoming quieter with each word. Crow looked at him confused and made him repeat it several times because he couldn't hear until finally Leo shouted it. Crow leaned back with an expression of pity on his face as he watched the smaller boy start to cry. "I-I have nowhere to go...everyone h-hates me...I don't know what to do..." he said crying into his hands until Crow pulled Leo into a hug. The omega took in the alpha's scent and relaxed a bit. It was very calming to Leo but he'd never say that. Crow gently rubbed and patted his back until he stopped crying. Then he pulled away from Leo so he could look him in the eye.

"Hey it's okay. You can come live with me until you find a place of your own okay?" Crow said smiling a bit. Leo sniffed a bit and nodded. He hugged Crow tightly and buried his face into his chest.

"Thank you Draven. Thank you thank you thank you." he said gripping the taller boy tightly. Crow just sighed and ran his hand through Leo's hair.

"I told you to call me Crow." he said lightly as Leo nuzzled his face into the alpha's chest. They stayed like this until the stars were out. Crow then tried to get up but realized that the smaller male had fallen asleep. _I can't blame him with what happened today._  He thought as he smiled and picked him up bridal style to carry him back home. He noticed that his backpack was missing and made a mental note to tell the teacher what happened so that they could excuse him from any homework that was assigned today. He looked down at the sleeping omega in his arms and smiled. _He's so cute._ He thought to himself and then stopped. _Fuck no you just met him he probably doesn't even like you no stop that._ He thought shaking his head and continuing on towards his home.

When he finally arrived at his apartment, he was so tired that he didn't even have dinner. He just put Leo in his bed and passed out on his couch. _Everything else can wait until the morning._ He thought as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaaaanotsorry. If it makes you feel any better it gonna get a lot gayer in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm a slut for angst and prepare yourselves because the angst is coming ;3  
> Also sorry if this is weird/bad this is my first story so feedback would be appreciated ^^"


End file.
